


Staightjacket

by SongsofPsyche



Series: SongofPysche likes to draw... [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Mental Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on Kili. Pull yourself together. We have to get out of here, and we can't if they force you in that thing every other night...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staightjacket

Kili and Fili somehow end up in our world, and at a mental asylum. They try to get home, but nobody believes who they are. What are they going to do?

 

__


End file.
